Bite Me
by blancandexo
Summary: KIM Productions, adalah pencetak majalah pria dan film porno gay yang begitu booming di kalangan para wanita dewasa penikmat sesama jenis. salah satu mpdel terkenalnya, Wu Yi Fan yang awalnya sangat membenci datangnya model baru yang langsung booming tak menyangka bahwa Ia akan menyukai model pendatang baru tersebut hanya lewat sebuah ciuman yang tak di sengaja.
**Tittle : BITE ME**

 **Author : Blancandexo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : CHAPTER**

 **Cast : - Wu Yi Fan / Kris**

 **\- Huang Zi Tao / Tao**

 **\- Oh Sehun / Sehun**

 **\- Xiao Luhan / Luhan**

 **\- Kim Jong In / Kai**

 **\- Do Kyungsoo / Dio / Kyungsoo**

 **\- Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun**

 **OC : - Kim Joonmyeon / Suho**

 **\- Zhang Yixing / Lay**

 **\- Kim Minseok / Xiumin**

 **\- Kim Jong Dae / Chen**

 **\- Ji Eun Soo / As Baekhyun's Noona**

 **Summary : KIM Productions, adalah pencetak majalah pria dan film porno gay yang begitu booming di kalangan para wanita dewasa penikmat sesama jenis. salah satu mpdel terkenalnya, Wu Yi Fan yang awalnya sangat membenci datangnya model baru yang langsung booming tak menyangka bahwa Ia akan menyukai model pendatang baru tersebut hanya lewat sebuah ciuman yang tak di sengaja.**

 **Warning : GAY INSIDE, BXB, YAOI, RATED 21+, TYPO(S), ALUR BERANTAKAN, CERITA PASARAN.**

 **Desc : Cerita ini pure punya saya jadi ini semua muncul dari kepala saya sendiri jadi semoga kalian yang baca ini bisa "Connected" sama hati dan fikiran saya, yang mau nangis / ketawa / kesel, boleh di lakukan di kamar saat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BITE ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah, apakah kalian penggemar film korea? ah benarkah? seperti erm serial drama yang membuat kalian menjerit kegirangan atau mungkin sedih melihatnya? yaa maksudku seperti Secret Garden, Who You Came From The Stars, Decendant Of The Sun, Bread Love and Dream, Dream High, You're Beautiful atau bahkan kau menyukai yang seperti kerajaan-kerajaan? ah iya, kau pasti juga menyukai Idol Boy maupun Girl Band yang terpampang di etalase kaca bernama televisi itu. hehehe dan kau tertarik begitu saja dengan Korea setah melihat indahnya Seoul, begitu ramahnya orang-orang di sana, dan aman serta nyamannya kau tinggal di tempat tersebut?

Kau salah besar, ku beri tahu. Korea juga mempunyai drama dan idol yang berlatar belakang sebagai pemain film porno. ya, kau tau tidak? hah? kau sama sekali tidak pernah melihat film porno korea? hahahaha! memang korea tidak seperti jepang yang membuat film porno untuk memuaskan para pelanggannya dengan cara menonton sebuah desahan erotis dan sebagainya.

Oho, tidak.. Korea memanjakan nafsumu dengan drama yang romantis, lucu dan terkadang akan membuatmu menangis namun tetap saja ada unsur porno di dalamnya, bahkan ada scene yang sama seperti Japanese Adult Video.

Ya, seperti bocah yang sedang mendengarkan sesuatu dengan sangat kerasnya melalui headphone berwarna abu-abu yang bertegger di kepalanya. di kelilingi oleh para laki-laki di belakangnya

.

.

.

.

"ah~ ah~ ah! mmh nggh itai~ (sakit) se-senpai ungh mmh" Video itu adalah video kualitas Jepang.

"Whoooaa-" seru para laki-laki di belakang sang pria yang masih asyik menonton film tersebut.

Namun, tak seberapa lama video tersebutpun usai.

"Hah" Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. pria bertubuh super jakung dan bertelinga seperti yoda tersebut menatap kearah dimana seseorang pria menatapnya aneh.

"apa?"

"ani, kau bodoh."

"maksudmu?"

"Kau mendengar video seperti itu dengan begitu kerasnya dan kau lupa menancapkan kabel headphonemu." Chanyeol terperangah menatap sebuah kabel yang terkulai begitu saja di meja tanpa Ia tancapkan di handphonenya terlebih dahulu.

Suara tawa membahana di seluruh kelas, membuat pria jakung tersebut sangat - teramat malu! awas saja kau Byun Baek, habis kau.

.

Kelas sudah Usai, menjadi mahasiswa seni membuat Chanyeol begitu bosan juga, karena banyak sekali tugas yang berubungan dengan seni yang harus di selesaikan itupun juga aneh-aneh.

"Hey Byun Baek mau kemana kau?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang memakai ranselnya menatap Chanyeol dengan begitu santai.

"Aku ada urusan, wae?" Chanyeol mengerang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang membuatnya frustasi tersebut.

"Kau berhutang sesuatu padaku, kau sudah membuatku malu!" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Salah sendiri, kau yang bodoh kenapa aku yang di salahkan? sudah ya nunaku menunggu dah!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol lalu berjalan gontai keluar kelas, dan Chanyeol melihat seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna coklat yang Chanyeol yakini itu adalah Nuna Baekhyun menghampirinya dan berjalan beriringan bersama.

namun, ide cemerlang muncul di benak Chanyeol. Ia harus mengikuti Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke sebuah hotel dan membuat namja kecil tersebut akan meneriakkan namanya terus menerus.

hari mulai gelap, Chanyeol masih asik menguntit Baekhyun dengan nunanya. namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada suatu objek yang sangat Ia kenal.

Ia, Huang Zi Tao. murid pindahan dari China yang sangat pendiam dan misterius. kabar-kabarnya Tao adalah seorang yatim piatu setelah nyawa kedua orang tuanya di renggut oleh kecelakaan pesawat 5 tahun yang lalu dan menurut yang Chanyeol dengar Ia mencari nafkah sebagai waiter di sebuah club malam. Ia adalah mahasiswa yang pintar namun tak punya banyak teman yang dekat dengannya, maklum karna anak SAU adalah anak-anak kaya dan yang kedua adalah tao yang setiap hari Ia hanya memakai kaos-kaosnya yang lusuh, kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah yang selalu Ia pakai, sepatu converse yang sudah amat lusuh, serta jeans hitam yang robek di paha dan dengkul. setiap istirahat makan siang Ia hanya memakan sebuah onigiri dan juga air putih atau teh tanpa gula sembari menatap kearah langit, seolah Ia begitu bersyukur atas apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Taopun bisa ada di Seoul Art University juga berkat beasiswa namun dirinya begitu malang harus lontang-lantung sendirian di kehidupannya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Wajah Tao sendiri adalah wajah yang termasuk lumayan, Tubuhnya yang ramping, kakinya yang jenjang, kulitnya yang putih kecoklatan, bibir kucing, bentuk dan sorot mata yang tajam, hidung mancung serta kantung mata alami membuatnya terlihat seperti panda begitu juga surainya yang berwarna hitam membuatnya nampak begitu sempurna.

Namun, siapa sangka? Hidup Tao akan berubah hari itu? tepat hari dimana Chanyeol melihatnya bekerja di bar seperti biasanya. tiba-tiba muncul ada dua orang misterius yang menghampiri Tao sedang mengantarkan minuman untuk pelanggan-pelanggannya.

Pria misterius tersebut menepuk pundak Tao membuat sang pemilik terjengat kaget, menatap pria misterius tersebut.

"Apakah kau Zi Tao?" tanya pria tersebut, Tao mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"kami mempunyai tawaran bagus untukmu." ucap salah satu pria misterius tersebut, lalu mengajak Tao untuk duduk dan Taopun menurutinya

"Nah, ini kartu nama kami." sang pria misterius tersebut menyodorkan sebuah kertas berbentuk persegi panjang dengan lambang 'The Kim Production'

"Namaku Kim Jong Dae dan Ini adalah Kim Joonmyeon" Ucap salah satu pria misterius itu membuka kacamata hitamnya, dan langsung menatap Tao lurus.

"ini adalah penawaran yang besar karna kami melihat potensi yang besar dalam dirimu untuk menjadi model, jadi kami ingin kau bergabung dalam THE G Magazine. dan masalah gaji pertama kami sudah menyiapkan untukmu sebesar 15 juta won" Mata Tao membulat mendengarkan penjelasan pria tersebut.

"li - lima belas juta won?" kedua pria itu mengangguk mantap, Tao kembali terdiam untuk menimbang-nimbang, tak lama kemudian Taopun mengangguk perlahan.

"Baik, ayo sekarang kemasi barangmu dan hari ini juga kau akan pindah ke appartment khusus model The G Magazine" Tao mengangguk perlahan lalu meminta ijin kepada sang empunya bar untuk mengundurkan diri, dan dengan segera Taopun masuk ke dalam mobil kedua pria tersebut dan melaju meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung.

"apa dia itu sewaan?"

"Dor! kau ketauan sedang menguntit, tuan muda!" ucap seseorang yang Ia sangat hapal suaranya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Jangan ikut campur!"

"Aish ya! sembarangan! Aku tidak ikut campur tahu! eh iya kau mau ikut denganku tidak? besok kan libur kau tidak mau menginap di appartmentku? tenang nunaku baik kok, dan besok kau bisa lihat aku bekerja" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol penuh harap, Chanyeol terlihat berfikir sebentar dan akhirnya Ia menyetujui pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Jangan mikir aneh-aneh kau! aku mengajakmu ini hanya karna kau teman dekatku sejak SD" Baekhyun seperti membaca pikiran Chanyeol segera terkekeh melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi datar.

"Siapa juga yang mau berbuat aneh-aneh pada bebek sepertimu"

"MWO?! AKU BUKAN BEBEK!"

"Kalau begitu- CABE! hahahahaha"

"Yaaaa!" Baekhyun memukul-mukuli lengan Chanyeol perlahan lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"ahahaha iya-iya kau itu dwarf paling manis yang aku kenal, ayolah kita ke appartmentmu. aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatmu tidur"

"Ya! Aish."

"Bercanda~" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun perlahan lalu terkekeh bersama-sama sembari berjalan menuju appartment Baekhyun.

.

KIM PRODUCTION atau bisa saja kita sebut THE G MAGAZINE adalah majalah khusus kaum gay dan bisa dikatakan produski mereka cukup booming hingga merambah ke negara-negara asing. meskipun banyak orang menolak tapi siapa sangka lebih banyak orang yang menerima?

Kim Building adalah gedung terbesar dan termegah yang ada di Korea Selatan karna bergabung dengan appartment para Model dan Aktor, dengan pembagian lantai sebagai berikut. lantai 1 - 5 adalah lantai dimana set majalah dan film, 6 - 10 adalah playground para aktor dan model (bar, minimarket, cafe, bar, shoping centre, swiming pool, gym dan lain-lain), 11 - 35 adalah appartment yang menampung beratus-ratus para model dan aktor.

Bagaimana? keren bukan? dan di setiap kamarnya, bukan kamar standar yang cukup hanya satu orang dan yeah standar. namun kamarnya yang begitu megah dan cukup untuk 3 sampai 7 orang dengan 3 kamar di dalam satu ruangan, kamar mandi yang besar tergabung dengan closet pakaian atau sepatu. seperti dialam mimpi, namun itu benar adanya.

dan kini, Tao akan menempati kamar di lantai 20 dengan beberapa model dan aktor tentunya, dan kau tau? kabar-kabarnya di lantai 20 adalah lantai yang penuh dengan pria-pria tampan terpilih maka dari itu di lantai 20 hanya ada 12 kamar dengan satu kamar master room yang di tempati oleh seseorang.

"Nah Tao, selamat datang di dunia kami." ucap Joonmyeon atau sebut saja dia Suho saat mereka sudah berada di gedung tersebut. Tao yang sedari tadi menganga, tak pernah melihat pemandangan yang begitu.. megah ini di dalam kehidupannya.

"T-tuan. apa kau tidak salah tempat?" Tao mengalihkan pemandangannya kepada Suho dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, membuat Suho terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Tao gemas.

"Tidak, Tao-ah. ini dunia barumu dan untuk kuliah kau akan diantar oleh Chen setiap pagi" Chen tersenyum kepada Tao.

"tenang saja. kau pasti sampai dengan selamat!" Chen mencubit pipi tao dengan gemas lalu terkekeh.

"Ayolah kita bergegas, anak panda pasti sudah lelah" Suho memecah keheningan diantara mereka, dan dengan segera mereka turun dari mobil

Tao tak berhenti-hentinya menggumamkan kata "Wah" di setiap langkahnya. tentu saja karna Tao tak pernah melihat benda-benda mewah nan berharga di tempat seperti ini. namun tak beberapa lama kemudian, rasa malu tiba-tiba muncul dan dengan segera Tao menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Suho yang melihat pemandangan tersebut segera merangkulnya dan berkata "Kau tenang saja, tidak perlu malu. karna kami di sini sudah seperti keluarga" Tao mengangkat wajahnya menatap Suho yang memberikannya sebuah harapan dan, semoga saja harapan itu tidak sia-sia nantinya.

Tao yang polos, Ia tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang sedang Ia lakukan sekarang. Ia mungkin mengambil sebuah peluang yang salah, namun siapa sangka jika peluang tersebut tidak sama sekali membuatnya mundur atau malah berlari menjauh.

mungkin dari sanalah, Tao akan belajar banyak hal, mengenal banyak hal dan mengalami banyak hal. namun semua itu tidak akan membuatnya putus asa dan Ia berjanji di dalam dirinya untuk tidak mudah putus asa semenjak Ibu dan Ayahnya meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Nah, Zi Tao. kita sudah sampai di kamarmu. besok jadwalmu adalah mengikuti interview, cek kesehatan, foto untuk data pribadi, dan kau akan kuajak berjalan-jalan di gedung ini. kau mau kan? anggap saja ini surga yang nyata dan anggap kami sebagai keluarga. ok?" Tao mengangguk perlahan di depan pintu kamar berwarna hitam dengan plat emas mengkilat dengan nomor 1543.

Cklek..

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan Chen segera menjentikkan tangannya untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Whoooooaaaaaaa TUAN! AH! TERIMAKASIH!" Tao melompat-lompat girang memeluk Suho dan Chen, ah~ betapa bahagianya Tao kali ini bisa melihat gedung yang amat mewah dan.. dan.. itu sekarang miliknya!

"Hehehe sama-ama anak panda, jangan memanggil tuan, tapi panggil kami gege saja, nah. akan ku jelaskan beberapa ya. khusus kamarmu hanya ada satu kamar, dapur dengan peralatan masak yang lengkap, mini bar dengan koleksi wine merah, champange, bir, vodka, buah-buahan untuk membuat smoothie atau jus, lalu di sana ada kamar mandi yang langsung tergabung dengan closet pakaian. tenang kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untukmu, ah aku lupa didalam kamarmu ada balkon untuk kau yoga atau melihat pemandangan kota Seoul langsung, lalu di sebelah kamar mandi ada lift, jadi kau bisa turun tanpa keluar dari kamarmu, home theater ada di pintu berwatna putih itu, dan yang terakhir khusus kamarmu kau terhubung dengan master room, namun tenang kau tidak akan mendengar suara ramai di sini karna kami membuatnya kedap suara dan oh ya, pintumu punya password, belum diaktifkan nanti kau isi sendiri passwordnya, pengamanan tentu saja terjamin jadi tidak ada orang asing yang akan mendobrak masuk ke dalam, kecuali.. pintu master room." Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mencoba mencerna semua yang di jelaskam oleh Chen olehnya.

"Baiklah, ini sudah larut malam. kau bisa mandi, makan malam, kau bisa memesan lewat telepon gengam itu, dan bisa segera beristirahat." Suho tersenyum kecil lalu mengusak rambut Tao kembali.

"selamat datang dan,selamat malam" Suho dan Chen melangkah keluar dari kamar Tao dan meninggalkan Tao yang berjingkrak-jikrak kegirangan melihat seluruh kemewahan yang di berikan padanya saat ini.

tanpa babibu lagi, Tao mengambil telefon genggam dan mencoba menelefon restoran pizza dengan menekan nomor 4. Tao meninggalkan sejumlah uang pas lalu bergegas mandi dan setelah Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama yang nyaman Ia melihat sebuah pizza lengkap dengan minumannya, hebat sekali. batin Tao dalam hati, Taopun menyalakan TV dan menyantap santapan malamnya sembari menonton acara-acara kesukaannya melalui TV sebesar 60 inch itu.

.

"Chanyeolie, selamat datang di appartmentku" Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, membiarkan Chanyeol melirik keatas dan menggumamkan kata 'Woah'

"Tunggu- kau..."

"Aku tinggal di sini, aku bekerja di sini dan selamat datang!" Chanyeol sungguh tak menyangka bahwa orang yang selama ini Ia sukai adalah seorang Gay juga, liat saja buktinya dia bekerja di tempat yang penuh dengan Gay.

Baekhyun mengajak menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut berjalan menuju lift dan memencet tombol bernomor 20. di dalam lift, Chanyeol berkutat dengan fikirannya sendiri dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis fikir.

"Baek.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun menoleh kepada Chanyeol sembari tersenyum, Chanyeol ini saatnya.

Brak!

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun menabrak dinding lift, Chanyeol mencium bibir cherry tersebut dengan lahap, melumatnya dan menyesapi bibir tersebut dengan lambat membuat sang empunya bibir tak tinggal diam.

Baekhyun tak melawan, Ia malah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan membalas ciuman, melumat, dan ketiga gigi-gigi Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun lalu mengigitnya perlahan, Baekhyun reflek membuka mulutnya, lidah mereka bertemu, saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu membuat alunan kecipak yang dapat terdengar.

ting, Baekhyun menyadari jika lift sudah sampai di lantai ke 20. Iapun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari lift sembari tetap berciuman.

"nggh" Sebuah lenguhan kecil dari Baekhyunpun lolos ketika Chanyeol menyentuh leher jenjangnya.

"Ah~ Chan.. tunggu" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol perlahan, hingga tercipta sebuah benang saliva. Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu menghadap kesebuah pintu dan memasukkan password lalu memasuki kamar tersebut, memastikan nunanya tidak mendengar desahannya, namun ternyata Nunanya tidak berada di tempat, mungkin sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya dan pulang keesokan paginya.

Grep.

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang rampingnha dan deru nafas berat serta hawa panas menyelimuti Baekhyun.

"Chan, mandilah terlebih dahulu.." Chanyeol menggeleng mendengar perintah dari Baekhyun.

"Bodoh, aku tidak mau melayanimu dengan bau badan seperti itu" Baekhyum menjitak Chanyeol sedikit keras hingga pelukan mereka terlepas, Baekhyun melepas tasnya dan menanggalkan satu-persatu pakaiannya hingga tak satu benangpun menempel padanya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

"Bodoh? tunggu apa lagi. kau ini benar-benar! aku sudah memberimu kode dan kau masih berdiri mematung di sana?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat seringaian Chanyeol terukir di wajahnya, dan segera Chanyeol membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menyusul Baekhyun ke dalam kamar mandi.

dan benar saja, Suara kecipak mulai muncul dan menggema di seluruh ruangan dengan Chanyeol yang menuntun Baekhyun menuju Shower. setelah sampai, Baekhyun meraba-raba panel Shower dan memutarnya kearah kanan untuk menciptakan air hangat.

"aah! nggh~" Chanyeol menggigit leher Baekhyun lalu menghisapnya hingga menimbukan bekas kemerah-merahan di leher Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol mengusap S Line Baekhyun dan turun hingga ke pantat kenyal Baekhyun, menamparnya dan meremas-remasnya.

"nnh- aah!" Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol berhenti pada nipple kemerahan milik Baekhyun. menjilatnya, menghisap dan mengigitnya pelan membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang sempurna.

"Uugh mmmh~" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya saat sesuatu yang asing mendarat di lubang ketat milik Baekhyun.

"C-chan! ah! p-pelan-p-pelan ah! aaish ottokhae..oh!" Baekhyun meremas punggung Chanyeol saat ketiga jarinya masuk ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

"Shit, lubangmu ketat sekali" ucap Chanyeol ketika Ia mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya perlahan, merasakan hangat dan ketatnya lubang surga tersebut.

"nnh- ah! di-disitu aahh aaaaaanhh~" Baekhyun melenguh keras ketika jari Chanyeol menemukan titik prostatnya, Chanyeol yang masih asik bergerilya di leher Baekhyun pun mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan cepat dan liar, dan terkadang jari Chanyeol menekan-nekan prostat Baekhyun dan menggelitiknya membuat sang empunya meraung-raung nikmat.

"aaaa aaanghh aahh aaauh ssh aaih ottokhae mmh~" Bibir Baekhyun tersumpal oleh bibir Chanyeol, bibir cherry itu bibir yang membuat Chanyeol ketagihan dan berasa di mabuk kepayang.

Chanyeol melepaskan jarinya di hole Baekhyun dan menggendongnya seperti koala.

"di mana kamarmu baekie? hm?" Baekhyun yang melingkarkan tangan di leher Chanyeol menujuk sebuah handuk.

"keringkan badan dulu!~ aku tidak mau masuk angin" Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, dan menuruti perintah Baekhyun. setelah itu masih dalam posisi Baekhyjn dalam gendongan Chanyeol mereka melangkah keluar, Baekhyun menunjuk pintu berwarna coklat tua, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol bahwa itu kamar miliknya.

seakan mengerti isyarat Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu tersebut dan membawa Baekhyun ke kasur tersebut lalu mendudukan Baekhyun di kasur tersebut.

Chanyeol yang tetap berdiri, menggenggam penisnya yang berukuran abnormal itu dan mengarahkannya ke pipi Baekhyun, menamparnya perlahan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. lalu Chanyeol mengarahkan penis tersebut kearah bibir Baekhyun dan menggesek-gesekkannya perlahan di sana.

tak lama, Baekhyunpun menggenggam penis Chanyeol dan mengocoknya perlahan lalu mengecup ujung penis tersebut dan hap! Baekhyun melahap penis tersebut hingga setengah karna ukurannya yang besar. dengan cekatan Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya cepat, menghisapnya dan mengulumnya, lalu menggeret gigi-giginya di batang penis Chanyeol.

"aaa-rgh.." Chanyeol menjambak rambut Baekhyun dan mendorongnya hingga Chanyeol merasakan penisnya menabrak sesuatu.

"Uhuk! uugh!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul paha Chanyeol dan melepaskan penis Chanyeol dari mulutnya.

"YA! aku bisa mati tersedak bodoh!" Baekhyun mempoutskan bibirnya, membuat libido Chanyeol meningkat, dengan segera Chanyeol menaikkan Baekhyun dan menunggingkannya, mengangkat pinggang pria tersebut hingga hole pink ketat tersebut terlihat di depan mata Chanyeol.

JLEB.

"AAARGHT!" Baekhyun meraung-raung saat Penis abnormal Chanyeol menggesek holenya dengan keras, perih, panas dan juga sakit.

Chanyeol seakan tidak perduli dengan raungan Baekhyun, Ia segera menggerakkannya seperti orang kesetanan, begitu liar dan cepat.

"AAAH AAAH AAAH APPO AAANGHH p-pelan p-pelaan aah ah ahhhhnghh ng ng ng ng aish Chaaann! AH!" Baekhyun meremas bantal yang berada di depannya dengan kuat-kuat setelah merasakan sebuah cairan asing turun melewati pahanya, pasti holenya sedang berdarah sekarang.

"Ya! APPO AAH AHH! CHAN" Baekhyun memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol namun namja tinggi itu tak peduli sama sekali.

"NGGGH!~~~~" Baekhyun melenguh ketika Chanyeol menumbuk prostatnya.

"ah ahh sudah ah mau saampai nggh ah ahh lelah~" Baekhyun mulai memelankan suaranya, menutup matanya dan keringatnyapun mengucur deras.

"Sa-aagh sama-sama sayang, Ah! holemu nikmat dan sempit" ucap Chanyeol memegangi pinggang Baekhyun.

"AH!"

Crasshh, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama mencapai puncaknya, Chanyeol memasukkan semua penisnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di lubang Baekhyun hingga meluber keluar bercampur dengan darah Baekhyun.

dengan segera, Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun hingga terlihat Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Namun, harus kau tau bahwa aku menyukaimu sejak lama" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga, aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu dan harus kau tahu bahwa aku hanya memberikan keperawananku untukmu. dan hari itupun tiba" Jelas Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terbelalak.

"Jadi.. ini kali pertamamu? eh, sama hehehe maaf kalau aku kasar padamu ya, habis aku sudah tak tahan lagi" Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mencoba untuk bangun dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Baek.." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekap Baekhyun erat.

"Ya?"

"Mau kan kau jadi pacarku?"

BLUSH, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Chan~"

"hm?"

"matikan lampunya~"

Chanyeol berdiri menggendong Baekhyun dan mematikan lampu kamar, lalu mematikan lampu tidur.

"mmh sshh Channn aku lelaaah aah ahhh aahh besok aah aku harus ah appo bekerja bodoh! aih ottokhaeee~" desah Baekhyun di tengah-tengah kegelapan yang melingkupi mereka.

.

To be Continued

Halo! bagaimana?

Del / Lanjut?

terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca! hehehehehe semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini, maaf bila banyak typo, alur berantakan, NC gak hot, dan lain-lain wkwkwkwk. chap depan mulai full kristao jadi. . . di tunggu reviewnya

고마워


End file.
